My Master's call (Main version)
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: Klarion is Zatanna's master and has been training her since she was very young, the two of them fight Dr. Fate in order to take his power for themselves. Non-Chalant. [BabyMagic]. I disclaim the cover image. Not mine.
1. Zatanna, professional smartmouth

Summary: Klarion is Zatanna's master and has been training her since she was very young, the two of them are fighting Dr. Fate in order to take his power for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Please READ. This story was a collaboration. I saw a babymagic video and it inspired me so much I just had to ask the creator if I could write this. She agreed, thankfully, causing extreme excitement to stir inside me. Oh, the plot-lines! Just excited. Anyway, if you like this story, please check out her channel on YouTube. Her Pen-name is<em>"Raven Roth"<em>. Her video is called _"__Zatanna/Klarion. AU. (Young Justice)"_. Thank you.**

My Master's Call-

_~Chapter one~_

_"The proposition"_

* * *

><p>Her face stayed obscured by her bangs. Raven black locks. Her eyes bright in excitement and determination.<p>

There was something great on the other side of the door. Something that could make her great. Or rather, someone. Klarion Beak, himself.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks previous...<em>

The small, young girl made her way down the street. Why were people staring at her like that? It was the same look as always; confusion mixed with pity.

_I hate that!_ she silently fumed, glaring fiercely as someone else gave her the same gaze. _Just look away already!_

"Hey, Kid," said a voice suddenly, "Where's your parents?"

She glared long and hard at the man in front of her. He was tall and muscular, with curly brown hair and a very long, curvy nose. He was staring down at her so hard that she could see that his nostrils were flared out. She thought about pointing it out, but decided against it, instead, reasoning that he deserved it since he had stopped her in the first place.

"Well, they're not here, now are they?" She said sarcastically.

His expression morphed into anger. "Where do you live, little girl?" he asked, no doubt hoping to return her to her home safely.

"At my house. But that's a bit obvious, now isn't it?"

He shook his head, trying to clear it of violent images and trying to calm himself down. "Okay, Kid, I'm gonna try one more time; where do you live?"

She opened her mouth to say one more smart-mouthed thing, when someone else beat her to the punch, "Why are you interrogating my sister, Officer? Can't you see that she's too little to answer your questions?"

Zatanna whipped around at the sound of his voice, at the sound of help.

The owner of the voice was a little older than her. He was standing mere feet away from her with creepily pale skin, raven black hair, and cold, emotionless black eyes that matched his hair. There was a cat perched over his shoulder, seemingly glaring at every passerby, to Zatanna's amusement. The perfect stranger was posed in the way that screamed command and she felt immediately entranced by him. The expression on his face said that he was not amused by this transaction.

"I'm sorry. But she was being rude, and I couldn't see your parents anywhere," the mean officer tried to explain.

The young boy rolled his eyes. "Of course you can: they're right behind you."

He waved his hand and the officer turned to see two raven haired people looking at him. Of course, the poor man had no idea that they were illusions the young boy had conjured.

The officer turned back to face the boy, who now wore an arrogant and bored look across his face.

"I'm sorry, Kid. I didn't mean anything by it," the man stuttered, seemingly still in shock that the boy's "parents" were right behind him the whole time.

The boy rolled his eyes at this. "Oh, shut it, will you?!" he intoned sardonically, "And call me 'Sir', while you're at it."

The man nodded swiftly, taking in the new information. "Yes, Sir."

The boy nodded, smiling at his own handy work. "Very good. Now tell me, why were you interrogating my 'sister' in the first place."

"B-But, Sir, I already told you-"

"Enough!" the boy held his hand out, ceasing the man's talking. "You_ will_ tell me."

"I-I- She- She had no parents that I could see-"

"What else?" the boy drilled impatiently.

"She was all alone-"

"That had better not be the ONLY reason you stopped her," the boy rebuked, sounding close to losing it altogether.

"-And- And she was glaring at the other passerby's. I got complains that she was unsettling them. I thought that I'd have to see what all the fuss was about."

The boy put a finger to the side of temple, rubbing it slightly. "Stop babbling. Give me one more GOOD reason why you stopped her and didn't let her go until I arrived."

The man nodded hastily at this. "Yes-Yes, Sir. I held the conversation because she was being terribly rude."

The boy rolled his eyes, still rubbing his temple. "She's five. Of course she was being rude! What else did you expect from her?!"

The man gasped as the boy raised his hand again, muttering a small whisper. It spread and echoed everywhere. Then suddenly, right where the man had been was a small, baby wolf.

Zatanna gasped as the boy picked up as if it weighed nothing. He smirked at it, then turned to the cat, who was now hissing and spitting. "Teekl," he snapped commandingly, "make nice."

He turned and started to walk away. Zatanna followed, though the reason why, lost on her.

He suddenly turned to Zatanna herself. "Who are you? And why are you following me, Girl?"

She shied back as he took a step closer. "Did you not hear me? Speak!"

Zatanna looked down at the floor, gently scuffing her feet on it. "Zatanna Zatara," she muttered slightly.

He smirked. "The famous Giovanni's brat? I might have known."

She glared at him. "I am no one's brat."

He smirked. "I'm sure that's true... in your own mind."

She shook her head angrily. "Just who do you think you are anyway? I didn't need you help. I had it all under control."

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "Okay, _Zatanna_, that guy was going to put you in an orphanage without my help. So, next time you think about smart-mouthing your rescuer, don't."

She scoffed at his attitude, "Oh, so you know all there is to know all there is to know about street survival, then?"

"Yeah, I do."

She smirked, an idea coming to her head. "Teach me, then."

He stared at her in shock. "What'd you say, Brat?"

"Teach me... if you think you're SO great. Teach me and I'll not tease you about it."

He glared at her. "Hey, let's get something straight. If anyone's gonna be laughing, it's gonna be me laughing at you when you fail."

She grinned once again. "So you'll do it?!"

His eyes widened, amazed that she had managed to corner him while he was a little less than aware of what she was doing.

He felt a smile slowly start to form on his face. "Bold move, Girl. But just to be straight; don't do that again."

Zatanna nodded meekly.

"So your name is Zatanna?"

She nodded once again.

He sighed. "Well, I'm Klarion. Now, let's get started."

* * *

><p>End-note: This is the <strong>main<strong> version of My Master's Call. The difference between the two being that the Alternate version takes place when she's older instead of younger, although, the plot-line's a little different, though they both still have the same outcome. Thank you. Please watch the video that I did NOT make and and do NOT own by "Raven Roth". It's awesome.

Remember, it's called **_"__Zatanna/Klarion. AU. (Young Justice)"_.**


	2. Feeble knocks Klarion into reality

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Present time line-<p>

Klarion heard a feeble knock on his door. He knew exactly who was doing the weak knocking in the first place. "Come in, Zatanna."

The young girl swept into the room, small and nervous as always. Her hands were clasped ever so slightly and she was staring down at the floor.

Early in their partnership, Klarion had decided that the floor would most likely be her best friend- since it was the main thing that she had stared at in their time together.

"What it is?" he asked her, barely looking up.

"I was just wondering what our first lesson would be," she said shyly.

He sighed in slight annoyance. "The basics."

He expected her to leave after he answered her, but her feet seemed to be rooted to the spot where she stood.

"Yes?" he asked her, trying to keep his patience.

"Master, our first lesson is suppose to be now," she replied meekly.

He almost smiled at what she had called him. He remembered when they had decided that he'd be the leader of the team.

_~flash back~_

_"So how's this gonna work again?" Zatanna asked, her eyes wide and excited to be with him. "Will I have to be a house-cleaner if you're the leader?"_

_He smirked, rolling his eyes at her inquires. "Cute notion, but no. I was thinking more along the lines of 'supreme master'."  
><em>

_She nodded happily, "Okay, Master. Do I have to be a house-cleaner?"_

_He resisted the urge to rub his temples. "Zan, please tell me that you don't wanna be."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Nope. It's my ABSOLUTE dream."_

_She couldn't help but laugh as his eyes went deathly wide. "Oh God," he gasped as though he were being strangled. _

_When she finally managed to stop herself, she said, "Joke!"_

_He gasped, turning back to his healthy, death-like pale from an unhealthy drowned-blue. "Good, don't do that again."_

_~end flash back~_

He sighed, waving his hand, as if pushing the notion away. "Yes. Go on, then. I'll be there in a moment."

Zatanna nodded giddily, grinning at him, then running from the room faster than she had entered.

Klarion smirked, going back to his death-note. And though his hand moved through the threatening words and phrases, his mind kept fading back to his future lesson with Zatanna.

_Well, one thing's for certain_, he noted silently, _it'll certainly be a interesting lesson._

But he had no idea how much.


	3. Heart, spirit, and pure mind

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Young justice belongs to Hasbro, thank you.

* * *

><p>Once he was done, Klarion made his way down to the living room- which he'd decided would be their practice place.<p>

Zatanna was already there and once she saw him, she straightened up. He nodded politely instead.

"The basics," Klarion informed her, "are all about three key things. Can you name them please, Zatanna?"

She nodded once, then recited, "Heart, spirit, and pure mind."

"Very good. In order to learn these basics, you must believe in your own power. If you don't have heart, you're left with nothing. If you don't have the spirit- or the will to create- you lose the form. If you don't have pure mind, you won't think clearly and the conjure will overwhelm you."

Zatanna nodded gravely, understanding the hidden meaning perfectly.

"But you are very lucky," Klarion continued, "Your father is the great Giovanni Zatara and you are his daughter, therefore these elements should not bother you a bit."

Klarion opened his mouth to reply his next line, but Zatanna muttered something before he could.

"Was," she said.

He raised and eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Was," Zatanna clarified, "Giovanni is no longer bonded to me, as I am no longer to him."

Klarion didn't quite no what to say; how could he? His basic proper etiquette extended to many things, but wasn't one of them.

He decided that a slight nod of the head would suffice. "Right. Let's get to work, then, Child."

Zatanna only cringed at his choice of words.

Child indeed.

* * *

><p>It was nearly ten o'clock at night. The young Zatara girl had been sent to bed hours ago and was now sleeping peacefully in her own room. Klarion himself, on the other hand, was wide awake.<p>

He sat by the fire, gazing into the flames. Today's activities had unfolded fast. The girl- Zatanna- was a fine Conjurer. He had been quite impressed by her first illusion, only not falling for it from the fact that he knew it was her fine work and her fine work alone.

She was really interesting. And talented. But then, that shouldn't really be all that surprising; after all, her father was Zatara, a great conjurer by anyone terms. But Klarion also knew him a little more than that; he doubled as Dr. Fate's host. And anyone would know that Chaos and Peace do not mix. Not well anyway.

Klarion suddenly felt Teekl stretch from where she was on his shoulder- the same place as always. He liked having her near. Always.

"At any rate, she'll be a good apprentice. I'll get to turn Zatara's own child against him," he told her.

She purred in response. _Yes, that would be delightful,_ she assured him silently, sending the message to his mind.

He smirked at her answer. "Yes," he replied, "I can already taste the victory on my tongue."

_Just don't get cocky,_ she rebuked his arrogance, _she is a young girl, after all. You may be putting too much responsibility on her. _

Klarion answered her with a deep exhale. "We'll just have to fix that, Teekl."

Teekl instantly knew that Klarion intended Zatanna to be a new source of chaos, one that would run rampant, creating massacre wherever she walked. Teekl took the idea in, liking it immediately, and thanking God that Klarion was born a genius... else this would never work.


	4. Break you, break me

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Young justice belongs to Hasbro, thank you.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

Zatanna felt a harsh prodding in her ribs and her eyes shot wide open. Master Klarion was standing impatiently over her, irritated expression on his face. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Time for another lesson, Master?"

He nodded, again impatient. "Just hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs."

With that, he left the room. Zatanna sighed when he was gone. "He sure can be a bossy boy," she muttered under her breathe to herself.

She stood up, walk over to her wardrobe, picked a white dress, and put it on. It felt to her knees, and had a lacy top, and lacy short sleeves.

It contrasted against her dark raven hair, adding a nice affect to her cheeks. She slipped on two white socks on her feet (the floors were unnaturally cold in the mansion).

Zatanna walked out the door and ran down the stairs, excited about her next class.

"Klarion!" she yelled as her socks moved, making her slide past the door he was inside.

He was instantly alert. "Whoa, Child," he moved his hand, catching her before she hit the ground. He re-righted her with another flick of the wrist.

_Show-off,_ Teekl hissed at him. _Do something useful, and start the poor girl's lesson already without tripping her._

_I didn't trip her, _he snapped back.

The girl in question flushed bright red at Klarion's help. "T-Thank you, Master Klarion, I really thought I was in trouble there."

He moved his hand again, this time, in his way of telling her to be quiet. "You haven't seen your father in how long exactly?" he asked her.

Her cheeks heated up, not from embarrassment, but from anger, this time. "He's not my father!" she cried.

"How long?" Klarion pushed, ignoring her rage.

"Long enough!" she yelled finally. "Long enough to starve to death, if I hadn't been smart. Long enough to be put into the system, if they found me. Long enough to realize that Fate doesn't care about m."

He nodded simply. "Well, that's to be expected. Fate only looks after itself. You should know that, Zatanna."

Zatanna sighed. "I'm sorry, Master Klarion, but how exactly is this relevant to our lesson?"

Klarion smiled humorlessly. "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you. Now, if you had the chance, would you get back at him?"

She opened her mouth to answer him, but instead, she woke up.

She smiled. She'd been dreaming about the first time she and Klarion had met, and a few of their lessons that had followed.

"Yes, Master," the fifteen year old girl said. "I'd break him."


	5. Fate takes a turn for the worst

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Young justice belongs to Hasbro, thank you.

Also, I might have added a a few Justice League unlimited characters, such as Question.

If you don't know who he is, he's a genius that believes that just about everything is a government conspiracy. This story itself, I'm sure, would be on his list.

Now, let's continue.

* * *

><p>"Zatanna!"<p>

Zatanna smiled at her master's call. "I'm coming!" she grinned.

She raced down the stairs, towards her master's voice. She found him in his office.

Both Klarion and Zatanna had grown handsome as the years passed. Both with the same radiant black hair, and dark eyes. Attraction should have set in, and it had, but they both ignored the other's appearance and stayed in their master/apprentice relationship instead.

He glanced up from a mountain of papers on his desk. His dark eyes took her somewhat aback. "Has the first step been set in play?" he asked her simply.

She smiled at her long-time master and friend. "Yes, Master. He doesn't suspect a thing."

He returned the same wry smile. "Good. Then, let's proceed to part two of the plan."

If it was possible, her smile grew even wider. "Time to destroy Fate once and for all... along with my father."

Teekl gave a small hiss that could be translated as a laugh. _Yes,_ she told Klarion, _She's grown up well, and you've done a good job of harnessing her intense hatred for her father. Well done, Boy._

Klarion felt pride at the compliment, but refused to give that fact away. Instead, he settled for saying, "Good, let's proceed according to plan."

Zatanna nodded. "Right. Fate's finally going down."

* * *

><p>"It's a fact, then," Robin addressed the league. "Zatanna Zatara is now with Klarion Beak. Be warned, she is extremely armed and dangerous, if not reckoned with properly."<p>

"No doubt, she'll be planning to kill Fate, after what he did to her father," Superman said.

"Hm," Fate himself said.

Batman decided to get involved, this time. "We can't assume anything just yet. We need more evidence."

"What do you suggest, then, Batman?" Superman asked his associate.

"Try to find out her plan. Why's she with Beak? What are they trying to accomplish? Why Fate?"

Question sighed. "At the risk of offending myself, you're starting to sound like me. And Batman would never do that. Are you even the real Batman?"

Flash went over to him and poked him. Hard. The man in Black didn't even flinch.

"No, he's the real thing," Flash assured them.

"Okay, this is getting a bit off topic," Robin butted in before they could resume or create a fight. They were league members, after all! "The point is, she's dangerous. So, if anyone sees her, immediately leave. She's not to be attacked. She's been training with Beak, after all. Who knows how powerful he's made her?"

It was true. They didn't have a ounce of knowledge about what their comrade's daughter, Zatanna, was capable of. She could be as bad as a bull-shark (a type of shark that will bite you, swim away, come back, and bite you again), or as gentle as a Toothfairy.

They'd never know,

or would they?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
